Shadows
by Cloverleaf2
Summary: Evil is brewing in AbyssClan as a dark cat is training an apprentice an others to do wicked things. Cloverpaw must find out who is up to this, and with Littlestorm's help, try to stop the cat trying to ruin the clans.
1. Alliences

**AbyssClan**  
**Leader:**  
Abyss-star- black tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**:  
Darkshadow- dark gray she-cat

**Medicine cat: **  
Vineshade- brown tom with green eyes

**Warriors**:  
Applefoot- dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Cinderfall- gray tom with white spots and white flecks under right eye  
Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Littlestorm- small ginger-and-white tabby she-cat

Rainclaw- white-and-gray tom

Blackwing- black fluffy she-cat

Molepatch- large brown-and-cream mottled tom

Frogtail- light brown tabby tom

Wildflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowfoot- black she-cat with white paws  
Apprentice, Bogpaw

**Apprentices**:  
Cloverpaw- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, front left white paw

Bogpaw- dark brown tom

**Queens**:  
Mistnose- light gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother to Frogtail's kits, Twigkit, brown tabby she-kit with light green eyes and Bluekit, light gray tom with white paws

**LeafClan**  
**Leader**:  
Leafstar- black she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes

**Deputy**:  
Smalltail- brown tom with stumpy tail and green eyes

**Medicine cat:**  
Amberface- amber tom with green eyes

**Warriors**:  
Sunfur- golden tom with brown eyes

Mousetail- brown she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Silverface- silver she-cat with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Bristlepaw

Ambernose- white tom with ginger muzzle and paws

Stonefoot- gray tom with amber eyes

Whitenose- white she-cat with green eyes

Shinewhisker- reddish orange tom with brown eyes

Blackpelt- black she-cat with white paws, tailtip, chest, and blue eyes

Specklewhisker- white tom with black speckles and brown eyes

Robinwing- brown she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitfoot- brown tabby tom with blue eyes an white toes

**Apprentices**:  
Bristlepaw- gray spiky tom

**Queens**:  
Nightpelt- black she-cat with hazel eyes; mother of Rabbitfoot's kits, Cloudkit, light gray she-cat with blue eyes, Mudkit brown she-cat with darker paws, tailtip, an chest, and Squirrelkit, light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Mossfur- brown she-cat with green eyes; mother of Ambernose's kits, Dustkit, brown tom with blue eyes, Birdkit, brown she-cat with cream ear-tips, tail, and paws with green eyes, Rosekit, light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

**StreamClan**  
**Leader**:  
Streamstar- silver she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**:  
Fernstalk- golden tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Troutpaw

**Medicine Cat**:  
Spottedfoot- gray tom with black flecks on paws

**Warriors**:  
Hoptail- cream tom with amber eyes

Sparkface- ginger-and-white tom

Mosswhisker- brown mottled she-cat

Skycloud- white tom

Basspelt- gray mottled tom

Waveleaf- light gray she-cat with white toes

Ripplebelly- brown tom

**Apprentices**:  
Troutpaw- ginger tom

**Queens**:  
Daisypetal- tortoiseshell she-cat; mother to Skycloud's kit, Graykit, blueish gray she-cat

Rocknose- dark gray she-cat; mother to Hoptail's kits, Dirtkit, dark cream and gray tom, Stormkit, dark gray she-cat and Sandkit, cream she-cat

**MoorClan**  
**Leader**:  
Moorstar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:  
Grasspelt- light brown tom

**Medicine Cat**:  
Aspencloud- dark ginger she-cat

**Warriors**:  
Brownbird- dark brown-and-white she-cat

Clearclaw- silver tom with sharp claws

Halfheart- black she-cat with half a tail

Poppyfox- ginger she-cat with black socks

Iceshell- white tom with big gray patch on back  
Apprentice, Breezepaw

**Apprentices**:  
Breezepaw- gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens**:  
Quailsand- sandy gray she-cat; expecting Clearclaw's kits


	2. Chapter 1

Cloverpaw's muscles tensed up. The fur on her spine fluffed up. The shadowed cat stepped closer to her.  
"Stay back!" She hissed. The cat leaped at her; making Cloverpaw jolt awake. Good... It was just a dream. She licked her paw and ran it over her ear. Then she began to give herself a morning wash. She rested her chin on her paws and watched the sun rise outside of the den. Another day, and Cloverpaw still didn't feel better after the incident. A rustle of the entrance to the apprentices den made Cloverpaw's ears perk up.  
"Do you want to go hunting? And please don't say no, again. What happened to Egg, oh StarClan, wasn't your fault. Our mother was not a very good guardian. We're lucky to even have found Abyss-star. So, give back to the clan." Her brother, Bogpaw, tried to coax her out. What he said was true. Abyss, or Abyss-star, is the one who founded AbyssClan a few moons ago. He helped them when they needed it. But it was Cloverpaw's fault. She had accidentally led that fox to her family.  
"Leave me alone." Cloverpaw said. Her huff broke the silence around her.  
"If you don't get up, I'll get Littlestorm." Bogpaw threatened. Cloverpaw instantly rose up. Even though the warrior was small, she sure had a way to make anyone get up. Cloverpaw moved her aching legs out into the clearing. The sun shone in her eyes. Cloverpaw saw her mother, Wildflower, under a shaded tree. Her mothers eyes flicked toward her. Cloverpaw's ears flattenedz. Bogpaw led her out of the camp and flicked his tail in greeting to the dawn patrol.  
"Finally doing something, I see." Littlestorm purred; mouth full of raven. Molepatch set down his frog.  
"Leave her alone Littlestorm." He said.  
"What are you, my mother?" She growled. Molepatch rolled his eyes, picked up his frog, and led the patrol back to camp.  
"Molepatch and Littlestorm have already picked up some prey. Why do we need more?" Cloverpaw asked. Bogpaw turned to her with an annoyed look in his eyes.  
"The clan's prey supply is still running low, and it's a good idea to get as much as we can." Bogpaw turned around and headed off without her. Cloverpaw followed him and then veered left where she smelt vole. She saw it on the root of a large tree and crept up to it. The smell of swamp bubbles relaxed her. She hid in the shadows and crept around the creature. That's when her paw hit a dirty puddle and made the vole run away. Cloverpaw growled and chased it. She leaped on it and killed it with a swift bite to the throat.

Later that day, she brought the vole and a crow back to camp. She lay them on the pile and went to lay in the shade.  
"Cloverpaw!" Two small voices called. She swung her head and saw Twigkit and Bluekit running up to her.  
"Guess what," Twigkit mewed,"we're going to be apprentices today!"  
Cloverpaw noticed how big they've gotten. And sure enough, Abyss-star called a meeting.  
"Twigkit, Bluekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be know as Twigpaw and Bluepaw. Your mentors will be Littlestorm and Molepatch. I hope they each pass down all they know on to you." Abyss-star meowed. He turned to the two warriors.  
"Littlestorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be brave and clever. You will be the mentor of Twigpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Twigpaw." Abyss-star said the same to Molepatch and ended the meeting with cheers if the new apprentice's names. Bluepaw went with Molepatch outside of camp and Twigpaw went to Mistnose and Frogtail. The two parents gleamed with pride for their two kits. Cloverpaw felt a wave of sadness as she thought about how Egg could have been apprenticed. She went to grab a mouse off of the pile.


	3. Chapter 2

Littlestorm sniffed the air. No threatening smells today. Three moons have passed since she was given an apprentice. Twigpaw had grown quiet. Littlestorm tried to get her to talk to her, but the apprentice refused. Today, Littlestorm decided to battle train Twigpaw to cheer her up.  
"Okay, attack me." Littlestorm ordered. Twigpaw leaped into the air, twisted, and landed on Littlestorm in a flash. Littlestorm, surprised, rolled over to get the apprentice off of her.  
"Where did that come from?" Littlestorm mewed. Twigpaw shrugged. The rest of battle training, Twigpaw kept using moves Littlestorm never knew about. When they got back to camp, Molepatch asked her to share a mole with him.  
"I don't even know where she's learned those moves." Littlestorm took a bite, "I'm starting to wonder if a cat from the Dark Forest or a cat in the clan has been teaching her them."  
"I think you're just paranoid." Molepatch meowed with a mouthful of prey. Littlestorm swallowed the last of her meal and went to go and try to speak to Cloverpaw.  
"Cloverpaw?" Littlestorm poked her head through the apprentices den. But the tabby she-cat was not there. Littlestorm backed out.  
"Littlestorm!" Someone called. Littlestorm looked their way.  
"Yes?" Littlestorm meowed.  
"Can you help me make a new nest in the nursery? It turns out Applefoot is pregnant with Rainclaw's kits." The medicine cat nodded to the dark ginger she-cat laying outside of the nursery. Littlestorm nodded in agreement.

Littlestorm watched happily as Applefoot settled comfortably in her nest.  
"Thanks." Applefoot mewed. She sounded a bit nervous.  
"Are you excited?" Mistnose asked the new queen. Mistnose decided to stay in the nursery to help new queens. Applefoot nodded.  
"What is it like to have kits?" Littlestorm blurted. Mistnose purred as if wanting to go back to the moment.  
"Twigpaw and Bluepaw have changed my life for the better. The best part is naming them." Mistnose licked her paw. A flash of happiness sparked in Applefoot's eyes. Littlestorm left the queens to gossip.  
"Littlestorm!" Darkshadow called. Littlestorm trotted up to the deputy.  
"Take Twigpaw and go battle train. Crowfoot, Molepatch an Cinderfall will be joining with their apprentices." The deputy leaped off somewhere else. Littlestorm called over Twigpaw and exited camp.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! And if there are any mistakes, please let me know!**

Cloverpaw huffed as Twigpaw pounced on her. '_Where did she learn that?'_ Twigpaw unsheathed her claws and clawed Cloverpaw's left cheek. Cloverpaw yelped in pain.

"Twigpaw, what in StarClan's name was that?" Littlestorm meowed sternly. Twigpaw's ears flattened in shame.

"Let me check the wound, or it will be infected." Vineshade hissed. Cloverpaw inched away from him. That is, until he called Molepatch to sit on her. Cloverpaw winced and hissed as Vineshade pressed the chewed up dock onto her wounds. Then he applied catchweed so she couldn't rub it off. Cloverpaw took a deep breath once Molepatch got off. She angrily went to go nap.

Cloverpaw followed the other warriors to the Gathering. The full moon made her pelt look glossier than what it was. Bogpaw had to stay in camp along with Twigpaw.

"I wish Twigpaw could have come with us…" Bluepaw sighed. This was his second Gathering and it would have been Twigaw's too. Cats from LeafClan were early this time. Cloverpaw walked to the group of apprentices. She didn't see Rabbitpaw or Nightpaw there, so she guessed they must have become warriors. MoorClan trotted in, Breezepaw being the only apprentice in the clan.

"Hello, Cloverpaw, Bluepaw, and Bristlepaw." The gray and white she-cat meowed. Cloverpaw flicked her tail in greeting.

"So, how's the clan?" Bristlepaw mewed.

"AbyssClan has been just fine." Bluepaw meowed, not giving anything away. Cloverpaw watched as StreamClan swarmed in.

"Look, Troutpaw brought another apprentice with him!" Bristlepaw flicked her tail. The ginger tom padded up with a small blue-gray she-cat close behind him.

"Hey, everyone. This is Graypaw." Troutpaw introduced. They mewed their hellos. Cloverpaw watched as the she-cat was shrinking behind Troutpaw. The leaders called for attention. The apprentices went back to their clans and watched their leaders speak.

"LeafClan has been doing well. Prey is the same amount and we have two new warriors; Rabbitfoot and Nightpelt. Nightpelt has also given birth to Rabbitfoot's kits, Mudkit, Cloudkit, and Squirrelkit." Leafstar announced. Cloverpaw cheered their names and saw Rabbitfoot standing proudly.

"AbyssClan is well. The prey has also been well. Applefoot has joined the nursery, expecting Rainclaw's kits." Abyss-star stepped back, letting Streamstar have a chance to speak.

"All is well in StreamClan, except for twolegs near the stream. We are looking into how long they stay. They had set up dens, but we expect them to leave by leaf-fall." Streamtar stepped back as Moorstar stepped forward.

"We are not doing well," Moorstar began, "we smelt AbyssClan on our territory."

Howls of protest erupted from AbyssClan.

"None of my cats have stepped foot in MoorClan territory." Abyss-star hissed.

"If any of my cats catch any AbyssClan cat in Moorclan territory, I will allow my warriors to rip your pelts to shreds. That goes to any clan." Moorstar barked.

"What if a medicine cat needs help, or a clan?" Amberface, the medicine cat from LeafClan, asked.

"Fend for yourselves." Moorstar leaped off of Four Branches and led his clan out. Chatter erupted throughout the clans.

"Would they really let that happen?" Bluepaw asked his den mate. Cloverpaw shook her head.

"Aspencloud wouldn't let that happen." She mewed. The dark ginger medicine cat had stayed behind to assure the other medicine cats. Abyss-star howled for his clan mates to gather and led them away. Bluepaw lashed his tail.

"I sure hope you're right, Cloverpaw." His innocent eyes pierced into hers.


	5. Chapter 4

"Why would any of us step foot in MoorClan territory?" Crowfoot called out after Abyss-star had announced what had happened at the Gathering tonight. Howls of agreement arose in the air.

"I say we plan an attack just in case!" Darkshadow hissed. Agreement was heard once more. Abyss-star studied his deputy.

"I guess you are right. We shall train everyone, even the queens. They need to be prepared; especially when Applefoot's kits arrive." Abyss-star called off the meeting and leaped off of Large Tree. Littlestorm shuffled her paws. Molepatch trotted over to her.

"What's wrong?" her cream and brown mottled friend asked.

"I don't think any of this is a great idea. I mean, we'll just be taken away from our regular warrior duties. What if prey runs out? I'm more afraid of Twigpaw. What if she kills a cat in a battle? Twigpaw obviously doesn't need much more training." Littlestorm clawed at the dirt. Molepatch licked her cheek and pressed his pelt against hers.

"I'm sure Twigpaw knows that killing is for defensive purposes only." Molepatch assured her. He then turned when Darkshadow called his name for the first battle training patrol. Littlestorm missed his fluffy pelt against her. She shook her head suddenly.

"No, you don't love Molepatch. He's your best friend…" Littlestorm muttered to herself.

"What was that?" a voice behind her made her jump. It was Cloverpaw.

"Nothing!" Littlestorm said quickly. Cloverpaw rolled her eyes.

"Littlestorm, the whole clan knows how much you look at Molepatch in that way. Why don't you ask him to be your ate already?" Cloverpaw meowed with an annoyed look in her eyes. The tabby padded away to share tongues with her brother.

"At least your scars are better." Littlestorm hissed quietly. She went to the warriors den to sleep.

Littlestorm opened her eyes when she felt a prod at her shoulder.

"Get up; you're needed for battle patrol." Darkshadow spat. Littlestorm got up and shook out her pelt and picked up a small mouse for breakfast. She quickly gulped it down and joined the battle patrol. Littlestorm saw that Cinderfall, Cloverpaw, Blackwing, and Wildflower were in the group. Blackwing was also one of Littlestorm's best friends. Littlestorm began to walk beside Blackwing.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is ridiculous?" Littlestorm whispered. Blackwing began to purr.

"I guess so. I think it's an okay idea." The fluffy black she-cat lashed her plumy tail. Littlestorm looked at her paws and then looked back up once they got to their destination.

"Okay, Cloverpaw VS Littlestorm and Me VS Blackwing." Cinderfall ordered. Littlestorm felt a burst of anger. Did he pair her with Cloverpaw just because their about the same size? Without notice, Cloverpaw pounced on Littlestorm. Cloverpaw pretended to slash Littlestorm's face. Littlestorm pounded Cloverpaw's belly with her back legs. Littlestorm threw the apprentice off of her and pawed her side. She leaped and landed on Cloverpaw's side. Cloverpaw struggled before being able to push Littlestorm off. The two circled each other; Cloverpaw leaping first. Littlestorm moved out of the way letting Cloverpaw tumble into a tree. Littlestorm ran up to Cloverpaw and cuffed her. Cloverpaw managed to wriggle away.

"She could have easily sliced you open if this was a real battle." Cinderfall commented before getting tackled by Blackwing. Leaving the two to train, Littlestorm took Cloverpaw down to stream that bordered StreamClan from AbyssClan. Littlestorm bent down to get a drink; Cloverpaw also taking a drink.

"What is AbyssClan doing, drinking from _our_ stream?" a furious meow made Littlestorm look up. Cloverpaw tensed beside her.

"Go get some beauty rest, Hoptail. You need it." Littlestorm sneered. Hoptail snarled whilst his other two clan mates snickered.

"Get off of StreamClan territory." Hoptail hissed. Littlestorm noticed Sparkface unsheathing his claws.

"We're not on the border." Cinderfall meowed behind Littlestorm.

"Then leave the stream alone." Mosswhisker hissed.

"We shall leave; but, we will keep coming back for water. The stream is ours as well." Blackwing mewed. Cinderfall led the cats to camp. Littlestorm spit in the stream before turning around and following her clan mates.


End file.
